deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pig
The Pig or Amanda Young is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight and also from a horror film called Saw 2004. She is a part of the Saw chapter. Backstory When John Kramer, better known as Jigsaw, planned for his son to be born during the Chinese Zodiac’s Year of the Pig, he wanted it to represent fertility and rebirth; a new beginning for him and his wife, and the start of a charmed life for his son. But that plan was shattered on the night that a junkie broke into his wife’s clinic, hoping to score. After this event resulted in the death of his unborn son, John finally caught up with the junkie, making him his first test subject, and the Pig was changed forever too. It became a representation of the disease that was rotting John from the inside, a reminder that we are just meat unless we elevate ourselves by our actions, by grasping life from the jaws of death. The Pig became a vessel, an agent of Jigsaw, conveying the subjects to their test. For some of those who emerged victorious, the Pig could still be a rebirth, into their new lives as apprentices, even disciples, of Jigsaw. That was the case for Amanda Young, a troubled soul, whose life had been a catalogue of harm, both to herself and those around her. That changed when she faced, and bested, Jigsaw’s test. Deciding her life was worth something, she became devoted to Jigsaw’s cause, ready to take over when cancer consumed him. But she became more dependent on John, her anguish at his impending death combining with a belief that their test subjects weren’t capable of saving themselves, of being reborn in the crucible of the games. Seeing this, John presented her with another game, another chance to save herself, but Amanda let her rage and jealousy rule her actions. She failed the test and took a bullet as a consequence. Bleeding out on the tiled floor, darkness engulfed Amanda’s vision, accompanied by a sound like creaking wood. Then she was in a forest, once more viewing the world through the eyes of a Pig. Trees surrounded her, their branches clawing at her from all sides. Waves of panic washed over her and she could hear her breath reverberating inside the mask. Had she been damned, cursed to spend her days here, in this guise? Or maybe this was another test? Maybe she hadn’t failed at all? John always thought one step ahead of everyone else, planned for every eventuality, and he would never give up on her, surely? Jigsaw may have gone but he had passed her onto another. A being for whom she would be The Pig again. Ultimately, she saw now that she had been right in the choices she had made. The time for games was over. There was no chance of redemption for any of them. They were meat, and meat was destined to die. Powers Weapon: Hidden Blade A razor-sharp blade, attached to a mechanical contraption that can conceal or extend it. Power: Jigsaw's Baptism "You will give everything to me, every cell in your body. The marks on your arms, they're from another life. We'll leave that life behind. When you walk down that corridor there is no turning back. Do you understand that?" — Jigsaw's Baptism Forever devoted to her master's cause, she punished the ungrateful and the guilty with slyness and murderous puzzles. The Pig 'can move stealthily, dash in ambush attacks and put deadly Reverse Bear Traps on Survivors' heads. Use the ''Secondary Power interaction to assume a crouching position. While crouching: '''The Pig has no Terror Radius. Activate the attack interaction to dash and perform an ambush attack. Start the trial with 4''' Reverse Bear Traps: * Reverse Bear Traps are put on Dying Survivors. * Reverse Bear Traps automatically sacrifice the Survivor when they trigger. * Reverse Bear Traps trigger automatically beyond the Exit Gates . * Reverse Bear Traps trigger once their timers expire. * Reverse Bear Traps timers start when a Generator is completed. * Survivors can free themselves from Reverse Bear Traps by searching Jigsaw Boxes found around the Map to find the correct Key.. Add-ons for Jigsaw's Baptism Perks 'Hangman's Trick ' Your ingenious modifications to Hooks prevent tampering and permanent damage. Hooks destroyed by sabotage or sacrifices repair after a short moment. Gain a notification when someone starts Sabotaging the Hooks. 'Surveillance ' Unlocks potential in one's Aura reading ability. The last regressing generators' Auras are revealed to you. 'Make your Choice ' When a Survivor rescues another from a hook at least 24 meters away from the Killer, Make your Choice triggers and confronts the Survivor with a Skill Check. A failed Skill Check damages the rescuer. Achievements There are currently 2 Achievements related to The Pig. Quotes “No excuses, no equivocations... No crying.” - Amanda “Are you gonna behave?” - Amanda “You'd be surprised what tools can save a life.” - Amanda “You will give everything to me, every cell in your body. The marks on your arms, they're from another life. We'll leave that life behind. When you walk down that corridor there is no turning back. Do you understand that?” - John Photo gallery AmandaPigYoung.jpg|Amanda Young/The Pig before Dead by Daylight Saw-store-main preview.png saw-store-new-killer_preview.png Amanda carrying Tapp.jpg Amanda and Tapp.jpg Amanda and Tapp 2.jpg Amanda 2.jpg Amanda 1.jpg The Pig pic.PNG Info *The Pig is the first licensed character to have their own purchasable cosmetics. *The Pig is the shortest of all the Killers, barely even taller than the average Survivor. *The Pig is the first Killer to have a second interaction with downed Survivors other than the Memento Mori. *The Pig is the second Killer to have a second attack mode (Standard and Ambush) alongside The Doctor. * The Pig is the sixth Killer to wear a mask. The other five Killers are The Trapper , The Shape , The Huntress , The Cannibal, and The Legion . * The Pig is one of 9 Killers without glowing eyes. The others being The Trapper , The Nurse , The Shape , The Hag , The Huntress , The Cannibal , and The Nightmare . * The Pig is the seventh licensed Character alongside David Tapp. ** The other licensed Characters are The Shape , Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal , The Nightmare and Quentin Smith. ** She is the forth licensed Killer to be introduced after Michael Myers (The Shape), Bubba Sawyer (The Cannibal) and Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare). ** * When crouched, Crows are not alerted to your position. * The crouching animation or "transition" takes 2 seconds. * * Her Dash lets her cover a distance of '''16 metres in 2.5 seconds. * The base time for the Reverse Bear Trap timer is 2 minutes and 30 seconds. ** The Reverse Bear Trap's main purpose is not to kill Survivors, but stall them. Use them as distraction tools to force Survivors to lose time and make mistakes. ** Reverse Bear Traps can be used as early or endgame tools. If you can trap a Survivor before the first gen is done, you will have at least one Survivor unable to work on Generators very soon as they will be searching Jigsaw Boxes instead. Remember not to actively follow the Survivor so the timer won't stop ticking and trap the next victim as soon as possible. ** If using the RBTs as endgame tools, apply them as soon as there are two or one Generators left. Since they won't be able to exit the trial, they will be easy prey and once you hang them, they turn into bait for other Survivors and you don't need to worry about them escaping as soon as they are rescued. ** It's easy to keep track of trapped survivors, since the RBTs make different noises constanly while the Survivor walks or runs. If searching Jigsaw Boxes they also grunt louder and you can hear more metallic noises than the usual coming from the Boxes. ** Crouching is a good way to make a Survivor mistake you for another Survivor. Stay in badly lit areas and try to hide your face using the scenery if you're close to a generator, especially in the beginning of the match. *** However, Survivors can hear you breathing, similar to the breathing of The Shape . ** Once you see a survivor you can try to ambush them by crouching, which turns your terror radius off, and waiting for them alongside a point of interest that is close by. ** Thickened fog greatly helps Amanda, since it is much easier for Survivors to think you're one of them while crouching, especially if you're looking at the other direction. However, be mindful of SWF groups. ** Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Licensed Characters Category:Female Killers Category:Intermediate Difficulty Characters Category:Characters